


You're All I Know

by ElioAmari



Series: Kings of Night City [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Slang Use, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Former Joytoy V, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: The rockerboy gave V a look of faux irritation before glancing down to his crotch. “Figured you’d want help with that .”V was about to argue, to poke around for a fight he knew he’d lose, but he thought better of it. He did have a problem and if Johnny was offering to take care of it then he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Kings of Night City [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	You're All I Know

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are back! This time things get a little heavy but trust me it's going somewhere pretty nova.
> 
> This fic is a continuation of the series it's a part of but it's not crucial to read the fic that came before it (though if you want more, you definitely should!). I plan for each part to be able to read as standalone's but they are indeed a collective story for my V.
> 
> Speaking of my V... I loved creating him and filling in his past on my own. We don't really get to know a ton about V before the events of 2077 so I took some liberties and made him my own because character creation is my jam. I love him so much and I think he's really nova. Hope y'all like him too! 

“What the fuck do you gonks think you’re doing, huh?” V struggled against the bindings that tied his hands together behind the chair he was secured to. “Do you even know who the fuck I am?!” 

“Shut the fuck up, _pendejo_!” One of V’s captors spits over at him from where the three of them are huddled together, likely piecing this gonk-ass plan together as they go. Seemed to be a group of Valentino’s playing at being solos. It would almost be cute if they weren’t so fuckin’ stupid. Taking V prisoner was a bad idea on its face. Any merc worth a damn could have simply scanned him, revealing his high end cyberware. That plus his deep ties with the Valentino's made this downright suicidal. 

Johnny Silverhand’s visage blinks into V’s sight, completely invisible to his kidnappers. He hops up to sit casually on a nearby table and lights a cig. He takes a long drag, blows the smoke out, then chuckles to himself. It takes a moment but V can feel the nicotine faintly, the taste of it lingering on the tip of his tongue. He’s been knocked out and tied up for hours and the lack of a proper smoke was starting to get under his skin. He was growing more impatient by the second.

“Name’s V. You know, the V that was brought up by your fuckin’ boss? _That_ V.” He glares at all three of them, hoping that one of them might be a tad less of an absolute gonk than the others. The woman catches his eye and he can see the hamster wheel turning in her head. V looks pointedly at her before continuing, “Don’t believe me? Get Padre on the holo and tell him I said hey.”

“Wait, are you for real? Is that tr-” The woman shouts over to V but is abruptly cut off by one of the men next to her. 

“Don’t talk to him, he’s just tryin’ to get in your head.” He chastises her before signalling to the other guy to silence V. After being given the order, the other guy grabs a rag and stomps over to where they have V tied up. He balls up the piece of cloth and prepares to shove it in V’s mouth as a makeshift gag. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa - not even gonna buy me dinner first, choom? I charge extra for this shit.” V moves his head as far back as he can while bound to the chair. The man grabs the back of V’s head and prepares to shut him up properly when V decides to have a little fun. “Trust me, you’re gonna wanna let me talk. I can get you off with words alone, baby. It’s a speciality of mine.”

The man hesitates and blushes, actually _fucking_ blushes, as V shoots him a seductive wink. Much to V’s dismay he snaps out of it quickly and is about to shove the dirty cloth into V’s mouth when V relents, “Fine, have it your way. Gag me, papi.” V’s eyes haze over as he sticks his tongue out of his mouth, opening wide with a lewd moan.

Johnny cackles from where he’s sat in front of V and the man with the rag stumbles backwards before throwing the piece of cloth at the woman. “You fucking deal with him.” 

She grabs the cloth and confidently walks over to V. The merc grins at her, preparing to give her the same treatment, but she surprises him by placing her knee between his thighs. She leans down to whisper his ear, “You really _that_ V? The one Padre practically raised?” 

“The one and only.” V whispers back, a hint of honey in his genuine declaration.

“Fuck.” She stands up and turns around, facing the two men. “We are so _fucked_! I told you we needed to scan this dude but you said he was a nobody!”

“He _is_ a nobody! Why the fuck’r you trippin’ over this guy? You want your eddies or not?”

“Ever heard of a vato named Vellan?” She asks, pissed as ever and the only one of the trio of idiots with any sense.

“Yeah, boss’ choom. Some preem joy boy turned hard ass merc. What’s he got to do with this?” One of the men, the one throwing out orders and pretending to be in charge, retorts.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Johnny groans, rolling his eyes in annoyance behind his red-tinted sunglasses. 

“That _is_ Vellan!” The woman stomps her foot and points back at V. 

“No, he said his name was V.” 

V joins Johnny in rolling his eyes as the argument continues on in this vein for what feels like hours. Johnny eventually buries his head in his hands, almost pained by the sheer stupidity of it all. “Can you just hurry up and get us the fuck out of here, V? I can’t take any more of this shit.”

V nods, finally done playing games, and takes a deep breath. In one swift motion he dislocates one of his thumbs. The only sign of the intense pain that shoots up through his arm is a nearly imperceptible twitch of his eyebrow. However, Johnny felt it as if it were his own thumb. The rockerboy yelps in surprise before hissing, “The fuck are you doin’?” 

“Any joytoy worth their spit could slip these binds. It ain’t rocket science.” V replies in his head for only Johnny to hear. With his hand being much more maneuverable now, he slips through the ties and reaches his hands around in front of him. With a small _pop_ he fixes his thumb and gets to work on the ties wrapped around his ankles while the amatuer kidnappers continue arguing amongst themselves. 

“Seems unnecessary. Couldn’t you just cut your way out? Got blades in your arms, in case that slipped your mind.” Johnny grumbles, still sore about being startled.

“Eh, would’ve been messy. Ties were too thick, they held down the plating.” Once V was completely free he stood up, which finally caught the attention of the amateur kidnappers.

“Hey! Get back in that _fucking_ chair!” The leader pulls iron on V, pointing it square at his chest with a finger wrapped around the trigger.

“Finally, some _actual_ entertainment.” Johnny scoffs and turns to face the action.

“Put the gun down. You can still walk away from this.” V says aloud, attempting diplomacy. “She’s right, Padre and I go way back. You shoot me, he does way worse to you.” V’s hands are held high; he’s currently packing nothing aside from mantis blade implants, the will to live, and a charming smile. Sadly, none of those things help him in the moment - diplomacy was never V’s strong suit, anyway. The wannabe leader flinches and pulls the trigger. The shot was loud, causing the two next to him to grab at their ears. V is able to move just enough so that the bullet impacts his shoulder.

In a split second the man with the gun hits the ground. V is positioned on top of him, mantis blades piercing through his chest like hot knives through butter. Sadly for the gonk crew, raw power _is_ V’s strong suit. As he retracts the blades from the man’s flesh he looks up at the others. Both of them were wearing terrified expressions, damn near pissing their pants as they watched their choom’s blood drip off the blades now replacing V’s forearms.

“Get the fuck out of Night City if you wanna see tomorrow.” V seethes, adrenaline surging through his body from the oozing bullet wound. They nod and delta the fuck out of there so fast he barely sees which way they went. V drops off to the side of the now dead body with a groan, his arms returning to their normal state as Johnny walks over to him.

“Doesn’t look that bad.” Johnny assesses at a glance.

“Yeah, well, it _feels_ pretty fucking awful.” V snaps, the lack of a nicotine clearly getting to him more and more with each passing second. Didn’t help that he and Johnny hadn’t been on the best of terms lately. The so-called “honeymoon” phase of their… _whatever the fuck you call it_ … was over. They both knew that the heat between them had died off but neither of them were willing to admit it to themselves, much less each other. So instead they bottled it up and argued with each other all the time. _Real healthy shit_. 

Deep down they still cared about each other. That closeness they had felt before wasn’t gone, it was just changing - evolving over time from something romantic to something platonic. Nothing wrong with that except that neither of them knew how to address it so they just stewed in their muddled feelings of confusion. The angry sex happened to be insane but truthfully it didn’t leave either of them feeling any more satisfied than they were before.

Johnny took a moment to look over V’s body, poking at the wound and laughing when V curses his name in about five different languages - all varying in severity and volume. He runs his hand down V’s chest, across where blood had begun to stain his otherwise clean, white henley. Johnny’s hand finally slapped down on the merc’s thigh and squeezed. “You’ll be fi- wait… V are you hard right now?”

“You know I have that fucked up pain/pleasure thing, man. Why do you gotta bring it up every damn time?” V nearly blushed but deep down he didn’t really give a fuck. It’s not like he could control it.

“‘Cause it’s fuckin’ weird.” The construct squeezed V’s thigh again with a chuckle and for a moment he forgot about all of the unease between them. “If you think I’m gonna jerk you off here in the middle of a fucking _cess pit_ of a motel room, think again. I have some standards.”

“You sure about that?” V teased, his face twisting into an exaggerated expression of questioning. “I’ve seen some of your memories, choom.”

“Fuck off. I’m not doin’ it.”

“Never asked you to.” V stood up, pulling away from Johnny’s hand. Johnny liked to play hard to get but they both knew V probably could have convinced him to do whatever he wanted. “Come on, let’s delta the fuck out of this hell hole.”

Johnny turned to walk towards the door and glitched away. V mumbled a _“gee thanks''_ under his breath at the sudden disappearance and ensuing silence from the rockerboy before making his way out. His erection had faded for the time being but the arousal was still there, deep in his gut, thanks to the ongoing pain caused by the bullet. Somewhere in his fucked up youth his wires got crossed and pain often had an _odd_ effect on him. It typically worked in his favor but given his dangerous lifestyle it occasionally made itself known at the worst times.

It was raining in Night City but V still called up a motorcycle to drive home on. Beats having to sit in awkward silence with Johnny. Sometimes V wished he was more in touch with his feelings - or at least able to talk about them in a normal, healthy way. He’d been like this for so long, locking his true emotions away in the back of his mind, that he didn’t know how else to act most of the time. Instead of talking things out he got high or drunk or both; he tripped hard on one kind of poison or another just so that he could cope.

_Joytoy’s and Solo’s aren’t supposed to have feelings anyway, right?_ Right. Except that he did and they fucking sucked. 

Johnny told him to go get patched up at some point on the drive home but V ignored him. It wasn’t _that_ bad. He’d clean it at home like he always did, no big deal. V parked the bike and stopped by the corner store for a comically large bottle of tequila before heading up to his apartment. By the time he got there, nearly half the bottle was gone. He set the bottle by the bathroom sink and waved the opaque layer away from the mirror. 

The mercenary looked like hot shit, if he was being honest with himself. The dark bags that had formed under his eyes over the past few days due to lack of sleep were more pronounced than usual. There was a swollen bruise on his forehead from where the wannabe kidnappers conked him which was not only an eyesore but hurt like hell. His eyeliner was a fucking mess too and his hair was in complete disarray from the rain on the way home. Speaking of which, his clothes were absolutely _soaked_. 

V promptly stripped down and jumped in the shower. As the water trickled down along his body with a stunning lack of pressure he began to dig into the bullet hole in his shoulder with his bare fingers. Johnny stood over by the mirror, casually watching V struggle in what had to be the most idiotic form of bullet removal he had ever seen. _Fucking gonk_.

“You know, I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure a pair of tweezers and a mirror would work better.” Johnny called out from where he stood.

“Don’t wanna fuck up my tweezers. Lost the pair I used to use for bullets, only have the eyebrow kind now.”

“Of _course_.” Johnny said sarcastically as he lit a cig and walked out to the living area. 

V groaned and hissed a few times before he finally got the damn bullet out. It fell to the ground with a _clink_ and V leaned his body back against the wall in a moment of repose. He looked down and noticed that the erection was back. _Nova_. He sighed and turned the water temperature down so that it was cold as ice before washing off the rest of his body, hair, and face. 

He stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror, lighting up a cig as he eyed his clean body. He closed his eyes and took a deep drag, filling his lungs with the poisonous fumes and holding it in as long as he could. Once he exhaled he reached for the tequila bottle and took a few gulps. He hardly felt the burn of alcohol anymore and often wondered if that was a good or bad thing. 

He poured a little tequila on the bullet wound before trading the bottle for a surgical needle and thread. Leaving the cig to dangle out of his mouth, he stitched himself up quickly and easily. To his credit, V had been doing this since he was a kid for either himself or others. He’d become quite skilled in the art of the at-home patch job.

The merc looked down again and _god fucking damn it_ the erection was back. He stared at it angrily for a moment - if he was alone he’d have already rubbed a few out but he wasn’t alone. _Johnny was there_ . Given that things were strained between the two of them, jacking off alone would just be _weird_. If this were any average night he’d pop on a preem braindance and kick back with some lube but this wasn’t an average night. Nothing had been average in any way, shape, or form since Johnny Silverhand took up residence in his skull.

He huffed in frustration and stepped out to grab some clothes when something alluring caught his eye. He turned towards the window to see Johnny leaning against it naked. “Uhh… Whatcha doin’ over there, choom?”

“Waitin’ for your dumb ass to finish up.”

“Just… in the nude?” V was understandably taken aback. Johnny hardly ever got completely naked, even when they docked. Seemed pretty odd given everything that had been going on.

The rockerboy gave V a look of faux irritation. “Figured you’d want help with _that_.” He points to V crotch, which was still sporting a raging boner, before taking a long drag from his cig. 

V was about to argue, to poke around for a fight he knew he’d lose, but he thought better of it. He _did_ have a problem and if Johnny was offering to take care of it then he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. “Ok. Help me, then.” V reached back into the bathroom and grabbed the tequila, chugging it down as Johnny crossed the gap and kissed his neck. The rocker licked over V’s adam’s apple as he swallowed large mouthfuls of tequila before tossing the empty bottle onto the floor. 

Their lips crashed together in a sloppy display of pure, unadulterated lust. Johnny’s hands pawed at V’s body, his static-laced palms running over the soft skin and cut muscle standing before him. V’s hands immediately go into Johnny’s hair, entwining in the long, smooth strands. Weirdly enough his hair felt incredibly real despite Johnny’s entire person existing almost entirely within V’s consciousness. As the merc pushed Johnny towards the bed, the rockerboy didn’t stand his ground for once and allowed himself to be guided. V chuckles against Johnny’s open mouth between rough kisses; _if he wants to act like an input then he’ll get treated like an input._

Johnny feels himself get shoved onto the bed and the impact of his head on the mattress seems to snap him back to reality. “Hold it. Ain’t no way you’re docking me like this.” He holds his arms up, trying to keep V from laying on top of him. V slaps Johnny’s hands to the side before grabbing his wrists with a vice-like grip, pinning them to the bed with one swift movement. 

“Tell me no.” The merc growls in Johnny’s face. Johnny kicks at V’s leg, attempting to knock him enough off balance to flip him over. V resists the attempt through sheer force of will and brings his knees up higher on Johnny’s thighs, effectively locking the construct in place before shouting, “Tell me no!” 

All that pent up aggression that had been building in V over the past few days finally boiled over into what appeared to be yet another stunning display of some of the angriest sex imaginable. Johnny, the fighter he is, struggles against V’s grip. He wouldn’t dare say no, because that would end this and he didn’t want it to end. Wasn’t like him to just give up, though. 

“Say the word and I’ll stop.” V whispers against the shell of Johnny’s ear, sending shivers up and down the construct’s entire body. Johnny freezes up, his mouth opening to speak then closing abruptly as he resigns himself to V’s dominance. V chuckles deep and dark as he nibbles on Johnny’s ear. Silverhand might have lied and told himself he didn’t expect to be pinned down to the bed but he knew damn well that he wanted this from the start. 

“That’s what I fucking thought.” V sneered. The merc got mean when his arousal came from pain; the worse the pain, the meaner he got. Johnny would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on and it showed. V continued, “Not gonna dock you anyway, that shit damn near kills me every time.” He leaned in to bite Johnny’s shoulder so hard that it would have bled if he was flesh and blood. “I’ve got another plan. I think you’ll like it.”

With that V rocks his hips towards Johnny’s, brushing their hard cocks together. The merc grinds against him a few times before releasing the rockerboy’s wrists in order to prop himself up on a hand. The other hand drops down to wrap around both of their cocks as he starts pumping them together. V takes his time setting a slow, steady pace that’s complemented by the gentle rolling of his hips. 

V runs his thumb over the head of his dick, spreading the pre-cum that had beaded there over to Johnny’s and vice versa. His hand slipped further down, languidly stroking their shafts in unison before loosening his grip and thrusting upward, allowing their cocks to continue rubbing against each other in his open fist. The gentle brush of sensitive skin on sensitive skin paired with V’s warm hand jerking them together had both men in a state of pure bliss in seconds.

The apartment was silent now save for the soft pants and moans coming from the bed. Johnny's organic hand reached up to grab onto one of V’s pectorals and delicately thumb over his nipple, pinching and massaging the raised nub. V keen’s at the touch, his eyes fluttering shut as he bites his lip. 

The rockerboy’s prosthetic arm grips tightly onto V’s hip, pushing and pulling in an attempt to move him faster. The merc, defiant to the last, purposely slows down his pace and loosens his hand even more, his sheer strength overcoming any physical attempt of Johnny’s. If it didn’t feel so _damn good_ the construct would be pissed off rather than practically purring. What could he say? V defied all odds and happened to have that effect on him.

V’s pace steadily quickened again as he gave up on the game and chased the orgasm he’d been desperately seeking since he had gotten shot. His grip on both of their cocks tightened slightly as his hips rocked a little faster. He made eye contact with the man below him, who was now bucking his own hips steadily into V’s hand. It was strangely sweet, this whole encounter. The anger and violence it started with had melted away into a rare and unusual form of intimacy. 

A subtle, kind smile crossed V’s face before he came, gasping out a moan as his body spasmed and shook. Johnny, whose orgasm was connected to V’s through their shared body, came alongside V with an arch of his back and a soft groan of pleasure. Thick, creamy ropes of cum shot up along Johnny’s stomach with the last of his seed dribbling onto V’s own hand from his weeping cockhead. 

After a moment, V let go of their spent cocks and reached for an old shirt that laid on the floor next to his bed. He used it to wipe off his hand and his dick before falling off to his side on the bed. His eyes closed as he panted in post-orgasmic euphoria, every muscle in his body finally relaxing against his mattress. 

When he opened his eyes to look at Johnny he noticed that the construct was gone. V sat up and took a survey of the room, half expecting to see Johnny lighting up a cig over on the couch but he wasn’t there. For the first time in a long time V felt completely alone. Back in the day this was a common feeling, one he had previously been used to, but it had been a while since those days. 

As frustrated as V was with Johnny and himself _(mostly himself)_ he still really liked having the man around - even if they were just talking about random shit or listening to music or whatever. Since their relationship became strained, which only started up about a week ago, V had been filled with fear of this exact scenario. That one day Johnny would just not be there and he would lose one of the only friends he’d ever had. 

Life was generally pretty lonely for the merc, always had been. Being a joytoy was great and all but it had one major downside: no one you fuck really cares about you. Sex aside, V needed Johnny’s company more than he would ever admit. A shaky hand reached over and grabbed a pack of cigs off the shelving at the end of the bed. V lit a smoke and stuck it in his mouth before laying down again. He smoked the whole cig before tossing the filter into an ashtray, somehow hoping Johnny would come back in the meantime.

He didn’t. _Of fucking course he didn’t_.

In that moment V knew this was the last time, the last quick fuck between two chooms sharing a body. He switched off the light and curled up on his side, forcing himself to get some sleep before getting up and doing it all over again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Title - New Gods by Grimes]
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments make my day, feel free to leave some if you think I am deserving!! Much love to y'all.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://elioamari.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
